gundam_fanon_hexia_zombieassassin0vfandomcom-20200213-history
ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth
This is Gundam Fanon and Gundam Fandom's article. Most of this article is directly from Gundam Fandom's articles on ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth, ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth Origin, and ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth Rinascimento, and ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth Rinascimento Reditus. ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Gekko, a side story of Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS, and Mobile Suit Gundam: IBO - Iron Armored Warriors, a sequel to Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. If you are looking for the Gunpla, ASW-G-XXIX Gundam Astaroth Wing Ace, please go see my page on the other Gundam Fanon Wiki. Trivia 'Rinascimento' is Italian for Renaissance. Astaroth is the 29th demon of Soloman 'Reditus' is Latin for Return Design & Development Gundam Astaroth is one of the 72 "Gundam" frames produced and used in the Calamity War, roughly 300 years ago. It is also one of 26 remaining Gundam Frames that survived the Calamity War and reported to be operational. The Warren Family, a family affiliated with Gjallarhorn, owned the Gundam Astaroth, but was forced to sell its armor and equipment when their financial situation went bad, with the suit's Gundam Frame eventually acquired by Tanto Tempo's Daddy Ted. The Astaroth was then restored to operational condition by fitting its frame with a mix of parts from other mobile suits, and an example of this is that its left forearm armor and left shoulder armor is from a UGY-R38 Spinner Rodi. The two side waist armors are called Boost Armor, which have a wide range of movement and help in the attitude/posture control of the mobile suit since the Astaroth's asymmetry affected its center of gravity. Armaments/Equipment Knife A combat knife is stored in each of the Boost Armor on the sides of the waist. It is used for extreme range close combat. Rifle A rifle that is prepared for Astaroth's use when it is owned by the Warren family. It uses standard ammunition. Demolition Knife Despite having the word 'knife' in its name, the weapon is actually a large folding blade. Stored on the back in its folded form when not in use, the unfolded Demolition Knife is taller than the Astaroth itself. Due to its foldable nature, there are weak points in the strength aspects of the blade. 210mm Anti-Material Rifle Another weapon that the Astaroth used while owned by the Warren family, it comes with a bipod. The length of the rifle exceeds the height of the Astaroth, and can be attached to the waist hardpoint when in use, although this requires one of the Booster Armor to be removed. Panzerfaust A pair of Panzerfaust can be stored on the back of the Astaroth via a mount arm. Sub-Knuckle Mounted on the left forearm, it uses a part of the Hyakuren's side skirt armor and has a three finger manipulator. It was fitted onto the Astaroth by Volco Warren. Neural Connection Argi can use a neural connection through his prosthetic right arm to pilot the Gundam Astaroth. This allows him to control the suit at a higher reaction speed than normal people. Special Energy Transmission Mechanism A special energy transmission mechanism is installed in Astaroth so that it can use a special custom equipment. However, that equipment was lost when the Astaroth left the hands of the Warren family. None of the Astaroth's current equipment can use this mechanism. Operational History * The location of the Gundam Astaroth (in its original form) after the end of the Calamity War was initially unknown; it was later found at the bottom of a large crater by the Warren family, a family affiliated with Gjallarhorn, who were at that time tasked to investigate the site of a fierce battle on the moon's surface. The Astaroth was then passed down the generations in the family. However, several years ago, the Warrens were hit by a scandal involving illicit dealings with one of the economic blocs, and their financial situation worsened. Hence, they decided to sell the Astaroth's armor and equipment on the underground market. The Astaroth (by now with only its Gundam Frame left) fell into the hands of Daddy Ted on the Avalanche Colony. Volco, a member of the Warren family, eventually visited Daddy Ted to purchase the Astaroth in order to restore it to its complete form. Later, Argi arrived to assassinate Daddy Ted, as part of a contract killing, but eventually protects a dying Daddy Ted and boards the Astaroth. * After a series of events, sufficient parts were collected and Gundam Astaroth was returned to 82% of its original form. However, the suit was stolen by Nanao Narorina and sold. Volco Warren searched high and low for the missing Gundam but to no avail. About six months later, Gianmarco Salerno found it at the underground market in Jupiter Sphere and bought it back for Volco. As the suit has lost most of its armor and equipment, it was fitted with parts from other mobile suits to compensate and became the ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth Rinascimento. * The Arm Sub-Knuckle's manipulators greatly resemble the fingers of Argi Mirage's prosthetic right hand. ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth Rinascimento After the ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth was restored to 82% of its original configuration, it was stolen and sold. It was eventually recovered from a underground market in the Jupiter Sphere, but had lost majority of its armor and equipment. To replace the missing parts, the suit was fitted with armor and equipment from other mobile suits, returning it to an asymmetrical shape and was renamed 'Gundam Astaroth Rinascimento'. The Astaroth Rinascimento's design emphasized offensive and defensive power, and it is equipped with an enlarged sub knuckle, a new shield arm, and a new weapon known as bastard chopper. Volco Warren fitted the suit with weaponry all over its body as a way of providing equipment support to Argi Mirage, who has yet to mature as a mobile suit pilot. The aim is to secure the advantage in combat no matter the situation via the effective use of the weaponry. A larger backpack with improved thrust power is also mounted to offset the increase in weight, but with the removal of the boost armors, the suit has become so unbalanced that now Argi is the only one who can properly pilot it. Armaments/Equipment Short Knife Same pair of knives as used by the Gundam Astaroth, they are judged to be compatible with Argi's combat style based on past usages and were retained as a standard armament. Stored on a storage rack attached to the left side skirt armor when not in used. Rifle Same rifle as used by the Gundam Astaroth. Its shooting accuracy is improved, but unknown if Argi noticed it. Stored on a storage rack attached to the right side skirt armor when not in used. Demolition Knife Gundam Astaroth Rinascimento's main weapon, it is also used by the Gundam Astaroth. A large folding blade, it is taller than the suit itself when unfolded, and is stored on the suit's backpack in its folded form when not in use. Due to its foldable nature, there are weak points in the strength aspects of the blade. Bastard Chopper A new weapon used by Gundam Astaroth Rinascimento, it is a large blade that can be used individually or be connected to the demolition knife and used as a single large sword. This combined form also compensates for the demolition knife's weakness. The chopper also incorporates a 'Explosive Dainsleif', which is modelled after the 'Dainsleif', but its projectile is propelled by gun powder. It is not as powerful as the real Dainsleif, and is used in extreme close range to penetrate nanolaminated armor. When using the explosive dainsleif, the chopper has to be in the combined form for stable firing position. When not in use, the chopper is stored on the suit's backpack. Sub Knuckle Mounted on the left forearm and covering the suit's left manipulator, it is an enlarge form of the equipment of the same name as used by the Gundam Astaroth. It uses parts from a UGY-R45 Garm Rodi's leg armor, and serves both as a shield and as a weapon for assaulting opponents. Like the Gundam Astaroth's sub knuckle, it has a manipulator for supporting the usage of the demolition knife. Shield Arm A large shield mounted on the right shoulder, it can unfold into an oversized third arm capable of wielding the suit's weaponry. The shield arm's manipulator shares parts with the sub knuckle's manipulator. Neural Connection Like the Gundam Astaroth, Argi can use a neural connection through his prosthetic right arm to pilot the suit. This allows him to control the suit at a higher reaction speed than normal people. Operational History * The Gundam Astaroth was stolen and sold by Nanao Narorina soon after it was restored to 82% of its original configuration. Volco Warren searched high and low for the missing Gundam but to no avail. About six months later, Jean Marco Salerno found it at the underground market in Jupiter Sphere and bought it back for Volco. As the suit has lost most of its armor and equipment, it was fitted with parts from other mobile suits to compensate and became the Gundam Astaroth Rinascimento. Volco was unsatisfied with this, but Argi Mirage, who had never seen Gundam Astaroth's original configuration, felt a rather odd affinity with the silhouette of the Gundam Astaroth Rinascimento. ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth Origin Mobile Suit Gundam IRON BLOODED ORPHANS Gekko The Gundam Astaroth Origin was one of the 72 "Gundam Frames" produced and used in the Calamity War, roughly 300 years ago. It is also one of 26 remaining Gundam Frames that have survived the Calamity War and reported to be operational. Discovered by Gjallarhorn's Warren Family after the war, it has the family's crest engraved on the shoulder armor and cockpit hatch upon formally recognized as belonging to the family. However, thanks to a scandal that caused the financial situation of the Warrens to go bad, they are forced to sell its armor and equipment, and thus its current form is quite different. The Astaroth Origin's armor and equipment would find its way to different machines. The Astaroth Origin is a versatile machine that can be deployed on any battlefield, and is equipped with mid to close range weaponry. It is also lightly armored and has higher mobility than the Gundam Barbatos. The shoulder armor and booster tail can be deployed to enter Flight Form, which grants the suit longer travelling range as well as atmospheric flight and gliding capabilities. Armaments/Equipment 150mm Shotgun Astaroth's main firearm that was configured with a somewhat short effective range. Equipments that perform efficiently in middle distance are used by machines that specialize in rapid approach through high mobility. Can be stored on the left side skirt's storage rack. Sledgehammer Blunt weapon that functions as the γ Nanolaminate Sword's scabbard. It is a great armament in this state since it is very maneuverable. It is possible to mount it on the left side skirt's storage rack. γ Nanolaminate Sword A sword type close combat armament that has a deep crimson blade matching the fuselage's color. It's endowed with a function that induces a special nanolaminate structure, called γ Nanolaminate reaction, on the blade's surface by the transmission of compressed Ahab Particles from the connector cable. Because the γ Nanolaminate reaction activated blade is effective in disrupting nanolaminate structures when touching the armor surfaces of mobile suits and battleships, it is considered to be an extremely powerful armament in theory. However, Ahab Particle compression technology lacks stability, so even with the technology from the Gundam Frame's development time there are only a few successful examples. Currently, this is a completely lost technology. Special Energy Transmission Mechanism A unique feature of the Astaroth's Gundam Frame that allows compressed Ahab Particles to be transmitted through the right forearm connector cable to the γ Nanolaminate Sword. Flight Form By deploying the shoulder armor and booster tail, Astaroth can enter Flight Form, which is developed with the expectation that it would allow the Astaroth Origin to be used for wide area battle.1 In this form, the Astaroth Origin has independent long distance cruising capability several times that of normal MS, and can fly at high altitude in the atmosphere as well as glide for an extended period. Operational History Gundam Astaroth is the 29th of the 72 Gundam Frames created by Gjallarhorn near the end of the Calamity War to counter the threat of the powerful mobile armors such as Hashmal. Its location after the end of the Calamity War was initially unknown; it was later found at the bottom of a large crater by the Warren family, a family affiliated with Gjallarhorn, who were at that time tasked to investigate the site of a fierce battle on the moon's surface. After the Warren family is recognized as the rightful owner of the Astaroth, their family crest is engraved on the suit's shoulder armor and cockpit hatch as they restore the damaged MS. The Astaroth was then passed down the generations in the family. However, several years ago, the Warrens were hit by a scandal involving illicit dealings with one of the economic blocs, and their financial situation worsened. Hence, they decided to sell the Astaroth's armor and equipment on the underground market. Its Gundam frame later fell into the hands of Daddy Ted on the Avalanche Colony, and the Gundam was eventually outfitted into the form of the ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth. Volco Warren, with the help of Argi Mirage as the pilot, later attempts to recover all the parts to restore the Astaroth to its original, complete form. Mobile Suit Gundam IRON BLOODED ORPHANS Gekko * The Gundam Astaroth Origin was one of the 72 "Gundam Frames" produced and used in the Calamity War, roughly 300 years ago. It is also one of 26 remaining Gundam Frames that have survived the Calamity War and reported to be operational. Discovered by Gjallarhorn's Warren Family after the war, it has the family's crest engraved on the shoulder armor and cockpit hatch upon formally recognized as belonging to the family. However, thanks to a scandal that caused the financial situation of the Warrens to go bad, they are forced to sell its armor and equipment, and thus its current form is quite different. The Astaroth Origin's armor and equipment would find its way to different machines. * The Astaroth Origin is a versatile machine that can be deployed on any battlefield, and is equipped with mid to close range weaponry. It is also lightly armored and has higher mobility than the Gundam Barbatos. The shoulder armor and booster tail can be deployed to enter Flight Form, which grants the suit longer travelling range as well as atmospheric flight and gliding capabilities. ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth Rinascimento Reditus Mobile Suit Gundam: IBO - Iron Armored Warriors (Vengeance) * During Mobile Suit Gundam: IBO - Iron Armored Warriors, Gundam Astaroth Rinascimento Reditus was piloted by Alexandria Warren for the first five episodes, then her husband, Natomi Shino, piloted it after. He repainted all of the blue parts red and put the Eisen-Blume logo on the cockpit and shield-arm. Making Astaroth look more like Gundam Astaroth Origin rather that Rinascimento. * ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth and ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos led the 2nd Squad of Eisen-Blume which was made up of two Shidens, three Landman Rodis, one Aquarodi, and four Garm Rodis. * During the rebellion against Gjallarhorn, Gundam Astaroth fought side by side with ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Vengeance, ASW-G-32 Gundam Asmoday Revenge, ASW-G-64 Gundam Flouros Revival, and ASW-G-13 Gundam Beleth (Gundam Blaze). During the conflict Gundam Barbatos and Astaroth fought together more so than the rest. * During the final fight in episode 50 of Iron Armored Warriors, Last Stand of the Iron Flower, Gundam Asmoday, Gundam Astaroth, and Gundam Barbatos stood at the end and fought until they slaughtered the remaining Arianrhod Fleet, Narihiro Shino and Asmoday being destroyed in the process. * After the fight, the Warren family with the backing of Eisen-Blume and Teiwaz reform Gjallarhorn once again and disassemble the Economic Block system and formed the Earth Federation with the new Gjallarhorn being its staunch protector and Gundam Astaroth being its icon of hope. Gundam Astaroth Drawing.jpeg|A drawing of ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth Origin ASW-G-29_Gundam_Astaroth_Origin.jpg|ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth Origin|link=https://gundam.fandom.com/wiki/ASW-G-29_Gundam_Astaroth_Origin GundamAstarothR(front).jpeg|ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth Rinascimento|link=https://gundam.fandom.com/wiki/ASW-G-29_Gundam_Astaroth_Rinascimento Category:Gundam Category:Mobile Suit Category:MS Gundam: IBO - Iron Armored Warriors Category:MS Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans Category:Post Disaster Category:MS Gundam: IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Gekko